Worth the wait
by I love tan boys
Summary: After dating for 3 months, what does Rachel Black have waiting for her man? Lemon more pointless one shot


Rachel's POV

This was the night. I was sure of it. I was ready. Most important of all, I was prepared. I showered, shaved, and bought a small box of condoms that I hid in my underwear drawer.

Paul and I have been together three months already. Can you believe it?! This would also be our first time together and I was trying my hardest to make it special. It wasn't like this was our first times, but it needed to be special because we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.

It was already 10 and I was starting to feel tired. I guess I could take a short nap while I waited for him. Knowing Paul, he always needs to be extra careful. Yesterday Jacob and Leah were patrolling and they picked up a vampire scent, but it was a few days old. They said it was headed south, but they wanted to catch it while they could.

I mean I wasn't dressed nice. I just wore one of Paul's shirts and a pair of his boxers. I knew he loved it when I wore his clothes. I just laid my head down and drifted off to sleep, thinking about Paul.

The next thing I know I hear the crack of a tree branch. I bolt up and I see Paul grinning at me through my second story window.

He slid the window up and climbed in so gracefully it made my heart squeeze. And he was as naked as the day he was born. I felt my face warm up and I looked away. I could hear him snicker and walked over to my underwear drawer where he kept some of his clothes. I couldn't hold back the smile that crept up on my face. He was fishing threw my drawer, until his body froze. He moaned out, "Rach... Stop teasing me please. There is only so much a man can take." He grimaced as if he was in pain. He faced me, and I could tell why he made that face. Turns out my blush wasn't the only thing growing. "Who says I'm teasing?" I said very promiscuously. His eyes widened in surprise. " So is this why i cant find my clothes?" his eyebrows lifted.

I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him.

Before i even had a chance to blink, a 180 pound 6'3 werewolf lunged and pinned me to my bed. He crushes his lips to mine with so much passion, I could already feel my lips bruise. He pulled away and asked, "You sure you wanna do this now Rach?" I nodded my head. "Ok. But remember, it's your body that doesn't heal right away. If I'm hurting you, just tell me to stop." I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. His face stayed neutral and I couldn't read it. "I'm serious Rachel! I would never be able to forgive myself if I did!" I couldn't take this anymore I grabbed his hair and pushed his lips to mine.

He slowed our action down and moved under the covers with me. He moved between my legs and started grinding against me. I moaned very softly into his mouth. He broke our kiss to momentarily lift my shirt off and started kissing my neck. He chuckled, "I wondered were my clothes went." I just had to laugh at this!

I'd say things were getting pretty heated up. Literally. It was really hot, but I just had to love it! His warm skin against mine looked so natural together, and felt like it too. It was as easy as breathing. Well not in this moment.(heehee).

The only thing I was wearing was my underwear. I guess he was too busy kneading my breast and grinding against my heat. I let my nails trail down his back then dipped down to his waist, and I wrapped my hand around his member and slowly began stroking it.

"Mhh Rachel. Damn you know how to work me like a mechanic works a car." I couldn't help but laugh at his comparison. I started pushing up till he was in his back and I was halfway on him, my lips trailing soft kisses down his neck, to his chest where I nipped him a little, then I placed a small tender kiss on his shaft. "Shit, Rach, you don't need to do that sweetie." He placed his hand under my chin. But I turned away. "I don't need to, but I want to. You've been so patient and treating me so well, I think this is fair. Mutual pleasure." I smirked and snaked my tongue out and licked his head. I heard him moan out a curse and dug his hand into my back.

And well i started doing...well stuff, i guess you could say. I loved making him feel this way. He does so much that he deserves a nice break. Well till he stopped me and complained that he needed to get me ready and would rather let 'his boys' go inside of me. Well inside the condemn.

I got up off the bed and grabbed a condemn. "Babe, with stamina like mine, we might need more than one," he winked at me, making me blush. So I grabbed the whole box. "The panties are hot, but they gotta go." He said as I was barely on the bed. He pulled me down and took my underwear. He started kissing and nipping at my neck, and trailing his hands down to my heat.

He rubbed his finger up and down my folds, and started rubbing that special spot that made me weak. "Fuck, Paul!" I said a little too loudly. "Which we will baby. I need To get you ready. i don't want it to hurt, because theirs a big difference in both our sizes." He said cocky. I just moaned an swore to God.

He stuck his finger inside me and I bit into his shoulder to stay quiet. My dad and Jake were asleep and I was planning on keeping it that way. Then he moved his head down an started tasting me. "Ohh mhng, Paul."

Once he decided I was wet enough, he grabbed a condemn and slid it on, as i watched him. He rubbed my juices in his shaft and started pumping it. Shit I probably Just cummed there just watching him.

"Jesus, Paul. Do you think your gonna fit?" I asked nervously. "Where there's a will, there's a way, babe." He said like a know it all. I slumped down on my bed and waited for him. He kneeled between me and placed one of my legs over his shoulder. He leaned over me placing one hand next to my head while the other was fumbling at the opening.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, just waiting. I looked at him, and his face was so concentrated it looked adorable. He placed himself at my entrance and started to slowly slide in. I bit my lips and dug my nails into his back. "You want me to stop? Am I hurting you?" His face was filled with concern. "Ask me that one more time, and I'll slap your stupid ass." I teased him. "There's my feisty Rach.". I loved it when he said that.

Once he was inside, he let me adjust to his size before moving. This was unlike any kind of sex I've had before! I could literally feel my eyes roll back and having my body orgasm non stop. I hte to admit it, but I was pretty vocal. I couldn't help it! I didn't want to wake anyone up so I muffled my cries into his shoulder and then his neck.

I ferociously clawed at his back, and this just made him pump faster into me. "He whispered into my ear,"Tell me how much you love me Rach." I nodded my head, "I love you with with all my heart, Paul. Uf every time we make love is like this, then I could go at it with you forever." I almost moaned into his ear.

This made him let out a groan and collapsed on me. He rolled over so he wasn't putting all his weight on me. Thank the gods for that! My 130 pound 5'4 self would be easily crushed.

The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing. I rolled to my side and just looked at him. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, and a cocky smirk. "Ya know Jakes gonna find out about this pretty soon." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure he knows I'm not a virgin, seeing as I am 22 and just graduated college." He shrugged and faced me. "What are out thinking about?" He asked

"About what just happens. How great it was. How much I love you." He smiled and kissed my lips and put his arm around me, pushing me to his chest.

I was just running my hands along his chest, tracing patterns, until I felt something move. Yes I think we know what moved. Big Paul Junior haha!

I just looks at him an smiled, "Your already ready for round 2?" I lifted my eyebrows, a little surprised yet flattered.

"I mean, it's up to you. If your not too sore or just tired, because we an just lay here." He spoke a little too fast. I rolled my eyes and smiled, again. "We'll then you better get ready for one hell of a ride." I winked at him while climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.

…

I was going for orgasm number 4, when we heard the cry of a wolf. I froze and so did he. I slid him out of me with a sigh and rolled over to my side of the bed.

He looked over at me with those sad puppy eyes, "Ray, I'm sorry, but that's Sam calling."

"I understand Paul. Now go do your thing and ill see you tomorrow." Wow I was getting pretty good at hiding disappointment.

He gave me a peck on the cheek and told me he loved me. I sighed with defeat, knowing that there was something wrong. Sam's howl sounded more like a strangled cry. I guess I would just find out another time. I dozed off into a dreamless dream about nothing.


End file.
